You
by ichizenkaze
Summary: "Jadi aku ini apa?" "Malaikat? Dewi aphrodite? Atau Dewi Mesir? Siapa namanya?" DaeLo FanFiction DAEHYUN X ZELO


Tittle : You

Cast : Jung Daehyun / Choi Junhong

Author : Ichizenkaze

.

.

.

DaeLo Fanfiction...

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

Tak pernah sebelumnya ada tatapan memuja menghujam wajahnya begitu jelas. Mata hitam, menarik dirinya untuk semakin tenggelem. Junhong meremas kerah bajunya yang sudah berantakan, nafasnya terputus-putus, Junhong tidak tahu sentuhan kecil di sekitar pinggangnya bisa membuat dia hilang helaan nafas seperti ini.

"Cantik"

Nafas Daehyun menyentuh pundaknya, mengirimkan helaan lembut bulu-bulu angsa pada kulitnya yang seputih salju.

Junhong tersenyum, bibirnya mendekat ke pada wajah Daehyun. Lebih dekat. Hingga menyentuh ujung hidungnya pada tegarnya rahang Daehyun.

Daehyun menyentuh rahang Junhong, membawa semakin dekat hingga kemanisan bibir Junhong menyentuh bibirnya . Pelan, dengan hati-hati memagut benang-benang tipis agar kepercayaan Junhong bersandar di bahunya.

"Mereka kehilangan satu malaikatnya saat ini" Daehyun berbicara tepat didepan bibirnya. Hangat. Mengalahkan matahari.

Junhong memeluk Daehyun, erat. Merasakan detak jantung Daehyun yang memburu dan menyatu dengan miliknya. Begitu nyaman.. dan menenangkan.

"Berhenti menggombal" Junhong menggigit perpotongan bahunya.

"Aku tidak,sayang" jemari Daehyun menari pada punggung Junhong yang polos. Seolah tak akan ada yang bisa melindungi kulitnya yang seputih susu dari jangkauan sentuhan miliknya.

"Aku manusia" Junhong berbisik, mengabutkan angin malam yang menatap iri pada tubuh mereka yang tak berjarak.

"Siapa yang percaya?" Daehyun mengecup pipinya sepelan langkah kematian menjemput.

"Jadi aku ini apa?" Junhong mendengus pelan, Daehyun nenggerakan jari-jarinya semakin halus, mengusap dari batas leher hingga pinggang rampingnya yang bagai pahatan indah pemahat sakti.

"Malaikat? Dewi aphrodite? Atau Dewi Mesir? Siapa namanya?"

"Isis?" Junhong tertawa geli saat Daehyun menggelitik pinggangnya.

"Bukan, Dewi feminim penuh cinta serta keibuan dan suka cita, beritahu aku namanya"

Harum mawar tubuh Junhong bersatu dengan aroma nafas.

"Hathor?"

"Tepat"

Junhong merengek pelan saat gigi tajam Daehyun bersentuhan dengan pundaknya, saraf yang langsung menuju sum-sum tulang belakangnya, memejamkan mata dan berbisik nama kekasihnya. Menanamkan jemarinya pada rambut Daehyun yang sekelam arang

"Tapi tidak, tentu saja tidak" Daehyun meremas pinggang Junhong, selembut busa yang seakan hancur bila dia meremasnya terlalu kuat, dan berakhir hanya dengan menyapu keindahannya dengan jemari.

"Ada apa?" Dengan enggan membuat jarak untuk melihat wajah Daehyun, temaram ruangan tak membuat Junhong buta untuk melihat lekukan sempurna wajah tampan miliknya.

Daehyun mengelus pipinya, begitu ganjil, saat hentakan tangan Daehyun bisa saja membuat mereka terjatuh, lagi, pada kemungkinan bersatunya seluruh gairah.

"Merka terlihat biasa saja bila di sandingkan dengan mu" ibu jari Daehyun menekan dagu Junhong, bibirnya yang seranum cherrie di musim semi.

"Hanya butuh kau, dan aku akan memiliki malaikat, penjelmaan Dewi Aphrodite dan Dewi Mesir yang sangat cantik"

Mata Daehyun bersinar saat menatapnya, memuja terlalu lebih, seolah jika Junhong menjauh sedikit saja makan ikatan nafas Daehyun akan terhenti.

Daehyun mengecup bibirnya dengan lambat, tak ingin mengakhiri, rasa panas bagai bara yang perlahan naik dari perut kini berlanjut dipipinya, memerah, bahkan tak sadar jemarinya bergerak untuk menggapai rambut Daehyun yang lebat, meremasnya terlanjur kuat.

Semua berawal dari hal kecil, lalu berlanjut pada jemari yang saling bertautan,nafas yang terputus, dan pelukan yang tak terpisah, bahkan mungkin menyatukan gairah yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Itu terlalu berlebihan" Junhong menarik nafas panjang, benang tipis ikatan nafas mereka terlihat pada udara malam.

"Karena itu kau, tidak ada yang berlebihan, berlian mana yang mampu menyaingi mu hm?" Daehyun kembali mengecup bibirnya, hanya singkat, membiarkan Junhong semakin menginginkannya.

"Aku tidak punya berlian"

Daehyun terkekeh, membawa tubuh Junhong pada rengkuhan.

"Ada disini" mengelus kelopak mata Junhong yang sayu.

Junhong mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya, dan sesuai harapannya Daehyun langsung mendongak, tak membiarkan sedikit saja wajahnya berjarak.

"Itu sangat berlebihan" Junhong memainkan jemarinya pada pipi Daehyun, bergerak dengan irama, memainkan nafas Daehyun yang tersiksa.

"Terimakasih" Junhong mengecup pipi Daehyun selambat siput, menarik rahangnya untuk lebih jauh, memuja tiap sentuhan yang diciptakan.

Angin malam saja menolak jendela yang terbuka, menutup wajah dari hal yang tabu namun menyenangkan. Perapian itu hanya tertinggal asap tipis, mengudara dan hilang seolah iri, api iri, karena mereka tak butuh kehangatannya untuk menghangatkan tubuh masing-masing.

Mereka telah hangat. Oleh setiap sentuhan,kecupan...bahkan cumbuan.

"Hanya kau"

Sukses membuat Junhong segera membungkam bibir Daehyun.

.

.

.

End..

.

Plis salahkan Daelo Backhug, Zelo ngulurin tangan ke Daehyun, tatapan mereka, dan segalanya yang mereka lakukan, Salahan juga lagu Body&Soul.

.

.

RnR Juseyo~


End file.
